Believe Me, You Are My Prince!
by Ling Lei Fang
Summary: Neji and Sakura love each other.But,when Sakura tried to confess,she found Neji still thinks that Sakura still loves Sasuke.Kindly review please..Rated M for violence


**AN :**

**Hey,I'm back.. and suddenly I'm confused why I can't upload my pics or update my profile..**

**But anyway,I made a new account,and I'll start all over to make a new story. Only, I have to wait until Monday.**

**And,I made this one,just for fun..**

**It's about NejiSaku**

**I'm sorry for the grammatical error and all..**

**So, enjoy! :))**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

**Believe Me, You Are My Prince!**

Sakura was back from a mission with Neji. As usual, they always go for a 'date' if they're back from a mission that put them on the same team.

They're not a couple yet. Both of them actually have found their own feeling that they like and love each other. But, Neji still thinks that Sakura still loves Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura was planning to tell him her feelings, thinking that in this modern time, its time for a woman to take an action !

Ok,here's 'the history of why they're getting closer now'

Flashback

A few months ago, Hinata was sick, and Sakura was in a mission. All medic nin in Konoha couldn't find the disease, and very needed Sakura to get back ASAP. But, the thing was, Sakura was on a S-Rank Mission that was very important, especially she just went about 2 days ago. And if in 3 days Hinata still couldn't be cured, it'll ends.

Hearing this, Neji couldn't help, but went to Tsunade's office. Forced her to let him go after Sakura, and get her back. Of course, Tsunade who was worried about Hinata, eventually let him to go after her.

He went for Sunagakure, the place she was attending for a mission. Shockingly, Sunagakure was on the WAR. The reason why it was called an S-Rank Mission that was very important for Sakura. Because, she was ordered to protect the Kazekage who was her ex-boyfriend. She was Gaara's ex-girlfriend?? Yeah, that will make this story become a little longer.

Neji sighed, 'I couldn't make it fast if this is the real situation. But I have to find her now'

Neji searched for her, and thinking about Gaara's office. He then ran as fast as he could. Ignored people on the battlefield. His target was one, Kazekage's office.

At the same time with Sakura

"Tell me, Gaara. Why wouldn't you let me to help the others on the outside?! I can protect you wherever am I if that's what you're thinking!!" Sakura screamed while scanning the place for any sign of enemies coming.

"No. I would never allow you to go there. Sasuke Uchiha is after you. And you know that." Gaara replied. "Yeah I know that. So, what? I don't care. Gosh, why you are overprotective of me! We were so over, right?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I still love you. I will never stop loving you. Although I know, you never love me from the first time. I know, you still love Sasuke Uchiha. I know I was selfish back in the time. But, let me fix all the things I've done to you. I want to protect you." Gaara surprisingly has many words to reply Sakura.

Sakura turned to him. Her eyes softened upon hearing this. "Gaara, I should be the one who have to fix all the things between us. And, it was my fault. Not yours. I should have told you, and being honest that time. I was a liar, you know. Now, if you listen to me, I want to fix things by protecting this village. Please, Kazekage-sama." Gaara seemed so upset why all of sudden she called him formally. So, he didn't say anything except "Do as you wish"

Sakura smiled and was about to go, when someone opened the door harshly.

Sasuke Uchiha. The person she tried to forget.

"There you are. I've been searching you everywhere. Then the rumors was right. You are with Sabaku No Gaara now, aren't you, Sakura?" Sasuke said with his dark voice and evil eyes.

"Why were you searching for me, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Simple. I want you to be my teammate. You are useful now when I found out that you were a doctor." Sasuke replied with his emotionless handsome face. "What if I decline your offer, Sasuke?"

"Then, I'm afraid I will have you both broke up later." He smiled evilly.

And suddenly he was infront of her. "And I will never take a no in an answer. Besides,". Then he touched her chin. "I will have you as a 'wife' to bear my child." He laughed darkly. Sakura's eyes widened. But Gaara slammed Sasuke with his sand. "Uchiha. I will never let you touch her."

"Hahahaha, I'd like to see you try, Kazekage-sama." Sasuke answered. Sakura couldn't believe this. She was crying. She couldn't help it.

Gaara and Sasuke fought hard. Sasuke seemed to search for an opportunity to grab Sakura, and kidnap her easily. But Gaara was a troublesome for him. "I can see your sand still protect you as always." Gaara ignored him. He tried to grab him with his sand. Sasuke continued, "But, you see, your sand could never win against my strength." Gaara's eyes widened when Sasuke suddenly was infront of him, stabbed Gaara on his stomach with his kusanagi. Gaara fell. Sasuke laughed, "As a Kazekage, you have to train harder. I didn't even use my chidori. How pathetic." Then, Sasuke walked towards Sakura, who was trembling with a brokenheart feeling and fear when she sensed Sasuke was coming. Gaara used all his might to crawl to save Sakura. "Don't touch her…," Gaara's voice was weak. But then he lost his consciousness. Sasuke only laughed again. And he was close to Sakura.

"Time to go with me, Sakura" He said. "H-how could you? I love you with all my heart only to found out that you want to using me." Sakura said, with a teary eyes. "Don't talk. Don't protest. Or else, I will have my men to end this village history. Along with you ex-boyfriend here. All you MUST to do is, come with me, then I'll let him rebuild his village again, alive." Sasuke threatened her. She felt so weak. She was a worthless person. And now, without doing anything useful, she had to obey him.. How pathetic I am, Sasuke should have told me this than to Gaara. She eventually nodded. Sasuke was about to grab her hair to force her to stand up, when suddenly, "I'm sorry, Uchiha. But I need to take her back to my village."

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ.**

**Ok, sorry if you guys are confused about the GaaSaku here. But, don't be harsh to me ya.**

**I will accept your critics or comments on the review. But, you know, I can't stand it if people start to critic me harshly. It'll makes me suddenly not in the mood to continue. And, you see, I'm a human. Human is NOT perfect. Human will make a mistake, eventually, did it by purpose or not. And I'm absolutely a non-english speaking and you'll know that my grammar is bad. But I'll try to improve it. **

**Then again, I won't continue if there's no one give me a review, because I'll think that people didn't like this story. **

**But, I will say, the next chapter won't be a GaaSaku.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
